See Mr. Peanutbutter Run
See Mr. Peanutbutter Run is the first episode of Season 4 of the ''Netflix'' original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 37th episode overall. Synopsis Mr. Peanutbutter starts his campaign for Governor of California and starts by challenging the current governor to a ski race while BoJack is nowhere to be found. Plot In '''1992', a production studio begins filming the pilot episode for an Untitled Horsin' Around Knockoff. While the children actors are well received by the audience, the foster father, played by Vincent D'Onofrio isn't. D'Onofrio refuses to try and act more likable, or as he calls it, "a blank slate" and quits. At the same time, Mr. Peanutbutter walks onset, and his antics are very well received by the audience—causing the director to hire him on the spot. It then cuts to 2016. Mr. Peanutbutter is trying to get signatures so he can run for Governor, with his ex-wife Katrina as his campaign manager. Diane is now working at Girlcroosh, and Princess Carolyn is still dating her boyfriend Ralph. Todd's girlfriend Emily breaks up with him, as she wants to have a sexual relationship, and Todd is asexual. However, she gives him a Drone Throne as a present. Todd spends his time on the Drone Throne but loses control when he drops the controller. Princess Carolyn has been feeling ill for a while, believing she might be pregnant, but doesn't tell Ralph about it. By the end, however, Mr. Peanutbutter fails to get enough signatures to run for Governor but decides to challenge Governor Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz to ski race for the position. Woodchuck outright refuses, even stating that there is no rule about doing so—but Katrina pulls some strings and makes it an amendment to do so. Mr. Peanutbutter trains to ski, at Professor Thistlethorpe's ski academy, as a result. On the day of the race, Woodchuck is in the lead, while Mr. Peanutbutter is struggling. Princess Carolyn wants to move in with Ralph, revealing that she was pregnant, but had a miscarriage. Ralph isn't upset, however, and decides that they will try for a baby together—brightening Princess Carolyn In a shocking turn of events, Todd crashes his Drone Throne, and ends up winning the race by crossing before Woodchuck making him the new Governor by default. Todd, however, doesn't want to be Governor and abdicates from the position. With no Governor now, a new election starts with Mr. Peanutbutter challenging Woodchuck for the seat. Now panicked that things are spiraling out of control, Diane tries to call BoJack—as she has been leaving him messages this entire episode, but only gets a voice message that his voicemail box is full. Cast Trivia * This is the first episode in which BoJack Horseman does not appear physically at all, despite being mentioned many times throughout the episode and being heard once through a voicemail message. * According to the MSNBSea news crawl, Character Actress Margo Martindale is still lost at sea and presumed dead. * David Chase (creator of The Sopranos) is shown to be the showrunner of Untitled Horsin’ Around Knockoff, a fact first mentioned in Season 1's ''Zoës and Zeldas''. * The animation style in the "Katrina's Amendment Adventure" segment is a reference to Schoolhouse Rock. * Mr. Peanutbutter thinks Earnest is a city in California * The episode's title is a reference to the infamous "See Spot Run" line from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_and_Jane#In_popular_culture Dick and Jane] book series. Intro Differences * The shot of BoJack in front of the movie theater is replaced with him standing in front of a kaleidoscope made of other characters' faces. During this part, he subtly changes his clothes from the bathrobe seen in the living room scene to the suit he wears during the party scene. * During the party scene, the TV now shows Woodchuck's press conference and Katrina is seen standing next to it. Memorable Quotes * Mr. Peanutbutter: "I haven't been this nervous since Diane was vacuuming during a thunderstorm on the 4th of July and I had to take a bath and there was a stranger in our yard." ---- * Emily: "Todd, you're great." * Todd: "What a way to end a sentence." * Emily: '' "But I want a boyfriend who isn't asexual."'' ---- * Judah: I never developed a signature. I find them unnecessarily ostentatious. ---- * David Chase: I want your face on billboards, you beautiful, nonsensical clown prince. ---- * MSNBSea Tickers: ** Lobster mobster caught red-handed ** Dangerous fugitive and highly acclaimed character actress Margo Martindale still lost at sea, presumed dead ** Man bumps into woman, woman apologizes ** Monkey sees, monkey does ** "A rising tide lifts all boats," claims oil lobbyist at climate change summit ** Giraffe CEO breaks glass ceiling ** Study finds news ticker headlines to be more distracting than informative Gallery BoJack4x01 (2).png|Mr. Peanutbutter's campaign BoJack4x01ToddDrone.png|Todd's drone BoJack4x01BridgetoHawaii.png BoJack4x01DianeCalls.png|Diane tries calling BoJack BoJack4x01GovSIgns.png Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes